Hablando
by Abulafia
Summary: Pequeña historia sobre Shion y Dohko antes de que se separaran


Nota: todos los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen ha Masami Kurumada y a Toei.

Hablando

La guerra santa contra los espectros de Hades por fin había llegado a su fin y, gracias a los sacrificios de los caballeros dorados, la balanza se había inclino a favor de Atenea.

En las últimas instancias de tan cruenta guerra sólo dos caballeros dorados quedaban en el santuario que otrora había sido conocido como el hogar de los caballeros más imponente que existen: Shion de Aries y Dohko de Libra.

Shion bajaba lentamente las escaleras que comunicaban la casa de Pisis con la de Acuario y aunque sabía muy bien que los guardianes de esas casas ya no existían sintió una punzada de aprensión en el pecho cuando sus oídos percibieron el silencio en toda su intensidad que reinaba en ambas casas.

Pese a que se trataba de una batalla santa donde los únicos intereses que existían eran los divinos, donde la voluntad de los seres humanos apenas si pasaba de ser un anhelo lejano y borroso y a pesar de los reproches que Dohko le hacia constantemente por pensarlo, él se sentía culpable.

Culpable por seguir con vida cuando todos los demás, caballeros de corazón noble y fieles mucho más importantes que él, la habían perdido. Culpable de convertirse en el nuevo patriarca. Culpable por no estar seguro si tendría la fuerza y el valor suficiente para llevar a cabo la tarea que Atenea había preparado para él.

El seguía avanzando a través de las demás casas mientras recodaba con tristeza quien había sido el guardián dorado de esa casa. Así, pasó Pisis, Acuario, Capricornio, Sagitario y Escorpio.

Permaneció largo tiempo contemplando la imponente parte frontal de la casa de Libra. Salvo por el salón del patriarca, donde ahora él vivía, ese era el único lugar habitado en todo el santuario.

Había estado allí muchas veces, antes de la guerra y aún más después cuando siendo el patriarca le estaba permitido recorrer con tranquilidad todo el santuario. Después de todo, el caballero de Libra y él eran amigos desde la infancia cuando ambos era aspirantes a sus respectivas armaduras y ahora eran compañeros en la desgracia, en la soledad.

Pero eso iba a terminar esa noche. Esa noche Atenea le había comunicado que siendo él el patriarca su deber consistiría en restauran el orden del santuario y estar siempre preparado para el posible retorno de Hades, pero el deber de Dohko como caballero dorado sobreviviente era otro y por ello él debía partir al lugar donde se le había asignado su misión esa misma noche.

Shion sabía que Atenea había comunicado sobre su misión al caballero de Libra hacia tiempo y que no se lo estaba diciendo a él para que como patriarca realizara el trabajo de vocero. No. Atenea estaba dándole el permiso para despedirse de su amigo.

Subió los pocos escalones que lo separaban de la entrada de la casa de Libra y entró sin anunciarse. Nunca lo hacia.

Caminó hasta el salón central de la casa que, aunque mirado objetivamente era frío y descolorido, a Shion siempre le pareció acogedor. Desde luego, Dohko no estaba allí. Cruzó toda la casa sin mirar a los costados en lo absoluto hasta que llegó a la otra entrada de la casa y salió.

- Así que sí viniste- dijo una voz desde el suelo.

Shion no se inmuto porque el comentario no fue ni burlón ni con enfado, más bien llevaba implícito un poco de asombro y alegría.

- Pues acá estoy, como podes ver- respondió con el mismo tono mientras caminaba hasta el otro caballero y se sentaba a su lado.

Shion pudo escuchar una ligera risita saliendo de los labios de su amigo. Realmente era extraño, una respuesta que podría haber causado el desconcierto de cualquiera por su frivolidad sólo causaba risa a Dohko. Supuso que era por esas cualidades, tan diferentes a las suyas, que Dohko caballero dorado de Libra era su amigo.

- La diosa Atenea me informó de tu partida- continuó Shion. Aún cuando estuviera hablando con un viejo conocido, él era el patriarca y debía hablar de manera medianamente formal.

- Ya sabía. Ella me dijo que te lo iba a decir justo antes de que me marchara- contestó Dohko estirando las piernas para cambiar de posición.

- Pensé que tenías que irte antes de que el sol se ponga- dijo Shion como al pasar mientras miraba insistentemente como todo delante de ellos era devorado por la oscuridad. Era evidente que el sol se había puesto hacia por lo menos más de una hora.

- Sí, se suponía que así debía ser,- contestó Dohko sonriéndole divertido- pero pedí un poco más de tiempo a Atenea porque me faltaba algo muy importante.

Shion miró a su amigo con sorpresa. No era normal que Dohko cometiera esos errores y menos que pidiera permiso para alterar una orden directa de Atenea.

- ¿Qué te faltaba, Dohko?- aunque preguntar cosas personales no entraba en su naturaleza esa regla no se aplicaba a Dohko.

- Me faltaba tu promesa de que vamos a volver vernos nuevamente para hablar- dijo Dohko ampliando la sonrisa en su rostro.

El desconcierto de Shion sólo duró unos segundos. Siempre le había costado asimilar el carácter cariñoso y optimista de su amigo, y aunque le agradaba se lamentaba no poder manejar responderle de la misma forma.

- Que tonto. – dijo Shion suavemente apartando la mirada de Dohko – si sólo te quedaste por eso, podrías haber salido mucho antes y no molestar a Atenea con tus peticiones ridículas – sentenció con un fingido tono de desafiante autoridad- Por supuesto que tenés mi promesa, Dohko.- dijo mirando fijamente a su amigo, tratando de que por una vez sus ojos reflejaran algo del afecto que sentía por él. – Antes del final, vamos a volver a vernos para hablar.

Dohko sonrió aún más, asintió levemente la cabeza y por un momento ambos permanecieron en silencio. Pero no era el silencio opresivo que había lastimado los oídos de Shion en su camino a la casa de Libra. Era un silencio que irradiaba compañía y amistad, el silencio que corta la soledad.

Pero después de lo que a ambos les pareció poco tiempo, Shion se obligó a levantarse. El era el patriarca y su deber era velar por que los deseos de la diosa Atenea fueran cumplidos.

- Vamos Dohko, ya perdiste mucho tiempo- dijo suavemente incitando a su amigo a ponerse de pie.

Dohko soltó otra pequeña carcajada.

- Es cierto, gran patriarca, ya es hora- dijo levantándose con rapidez y entrando a su casa.

Shion permaneció afuera. Sabia que su amigo iba a tener problemas para dejar ese lugar que había sido su casa durante su infancia y juventud, por lo que decidió darlo despedirse en privado.

Dohko no tardó demasiado en salir, solamente cargaba un pequeño bolso y su armadura en la espalda. Pronto se unió a Shion que contemplaba las estrellas desde la puerta de la casa de Libra.

- Cuento con vos para que mi casa permanezca medianamente en orden durante mi ausencia ¿verdad, Shion?- preguntó Dohko.

- ¿Acaso me estas dando permiso para disponer de la organización de tu hogar como mejor me plazca, Dohko?- preguntó así mismo el patriarca con un tono de fingido asombro y una mueca sarcástica.

- ¡Claro que no! Sólo te pido que saques el polvo una vez al mes y que mandes a algunos de los aprendices a regar mis plantas cada semana. – respondió Dohko y agregó mirando fijamente a Shion- te aseguro que si cuando vuelva has convertido mi casa en el basural del santuario mi venganza va a ser terrible-

Aún a su pesar Shion sonrió. Dohko estaba tratando de hacer la separación menos difícil para los dos y desde el fondo de su corazón se lo agradeció, pero las ordenes debían ser cumplidas y lo mejor era que fuera rápido.

- Te prometo que no lo haré, tu casa va a permanecer igual hasta que regreses- prometió Shion sonriéndole- ahora, adiós, Dohko.

Dohko sonrió una vez más, esta vez con más tristeza.

- No voy a decirte adiós, porque estoy seguro que vamos a volver a vernos aunque no sea pronto- dijo Dohko colocándose el bolso en la espalda junto a la armadura y bajando dos escalones para volverse a mirar a Shion- mejor voy a decirte hasta luego, hasta que nos volvamos a ver-

Y así Dohko continuo su camino sin volver la vista hacia atrás ni una sola vez y Shion se sintió agradecido por esto.

Ahora se encontraba totalmente solo en el santuario. Los antiguos caballeros habían muerto, los nuevos aún no habían nacido y en el medio del caos se encontraba él, que ya no pertenecía al pasado y jamás podría pertenecer al futuro.

Sin embargo, la soledad no lo envolvía. Por un momento el sentimiento de no sentirse sólo lo desconcertó, después de todo no había nadie más que él en el santuario. Pero pronto lo comprendió, él no estaba totalmente sólo, aún tenía una promesa como compañía y la responsabilidad de cumplir.

Y aún sólo en medio de la oscuridad Shion sonrió.

- Hasta luego, Dohko.


End file.
